Zireria's message
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Tenionia gets a message from her older sister, Zireria. One-shot. Sorry for the bad title


Me: Okay, this was inspired by my fic Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine and Blood Thirsty Angle's fic Desert Rose. I only own Zireria and Tenionia and my characters. Just to avoid confusion: Zireria is the oldest, then their brother Silos, and then Tenionia. And Silos is their brother. Okay, Enjoy!

* * *

She stumbled blindly around the dark winding hallways. Tenionia shook as she searched blindly for means of escaping the darkness. She couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness and dread as she searched. In the corners of the magician's mind, she could hear voices. Some moaning in agony, some chanting in ancient languages that she didn't understand. At the end of the hallway, a blindly light shone and Tenionia shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"My poor innocent sister." Tenionia recognized her sister's silky voice, Zireria.

"So very naïve to what will happen to those she loves." The light flashed again and Tenionia grunted as she shielded her eyes again. When the light subsided, Tenionia gasped in horror at the image before her. It was the sight of the Capital burning against the dark night sky. The screams of the people filled the air as their homes and loved ones burned before their eyes. Tenionia turned away and covered her ears to filter out the screams.

"Stop it, Zireria! Why are you doing this?!" The image ripped apart and vanished as Zireria's laughter echoed in the darkness.

"Because little sister dear, you are so very blind as to how your choice will doom the people." The dark princess stepped from the black with a cold look in her eyes.

"You have doomed all you love, all because-"

"Shut up!" Tenionia snapped. Zireria took a step back in surprise.

"You say that I am the blind one when really it is not only I, but you as well!" She retorted taking a step closer to her sister.

"You are blinded, because you refused to see the darkness that was inside both your heart and our father's heart."

"You're wrong."

"No, sister, I am not." A sad look crossed Tenionia's face.

"Silos and I thought that we could save you. Help you see the light in the darkness, but we were wrong. The years of neglect that you had endured made your heart bitter." Zireria's hand trembled.

"Shut up!" Tenionia didn't wince when her cheek began to burn.

"I was too late to save you."

"You're wrong." Tenionia looked to see Zireria's eyes glowing as her magic took hold.

"You never cared for me. You were the one that was going to claim the throne once Father was gone. You always got what you desired, and you never had to do anything."

"I hated being spoiled."

"Liar." Zireria hissed and Tenionia turned away.

"Zireria, I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to make life better for the people of the kingdom. Father was planning to use me as a weapon. Surely you saw how he treated me."

"That is no excuse, Tenionia."

"Zireria, For once in your life, just listen to me!" Tenionia cried in desperation.

"I may have been the one that would have inherited the throne, but I was always locked away in my room. Silos and Father were the only ones that were allowed to see me. I was placed in isolation by Father."

"That's not true." Tears began to fill Tenionia's eyes as she watched her sister back away into the shadows.

"Zireria, please believe me when I say this, I loved you and I still do. It hurt me more then you know leaving Teorna behind, leaving you behind."

"You never loved me, sister." Zireria said in a cold voice.

"You never cared for me, I was to stay in the shadows as your light led the people. While your light would have charmed all the people. Well, now we know that you are nothing but a coward and a deserter."

"Zireria... Sister..."

" You do not have the right to call me sister anymore, Tenionia. Mark my words, Lady Tenionia, When the moon is high, you and I will fight, and only one of us will walk away, while the other perishes, then we will prove who the better princess is..." Tenionia watched as Zireria's form ripped apart and disappeared. Tenionia bowed her head.

"Then I will look forward to our final battle, Queen Zireria..." She said with cold grimness.

* * *

Me: Okay, so now you have seen how their relationship is, which isn't very good. This was kinda a random one-shot, I really should work on my other stories. Anyways, I hope you like it! TTFN!


End file.
